Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to application installation and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus to synchronize application configuration data over a network.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are limited options for configuring the installation of software applications. A user may wish to install an application on, for example, a new laptop using a same configuration that is installed on, for example, the user's desktop computer. When a user wishes to install an application on an electronic device, the user is limited to either installing a most recent version of the application available on the Internet, or installing a version of the application that the user has stored on a fixed medium such as a DVD or FLASH drive. In either instance, no personal application configurations that were performed by the user after installation can be restored upon a re-installation of the application on a same device or installation on the application on a new device. The user must manually install the initial application and then manually configure the newly installed application. The requirement for manual configuration provides a poor user experience. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus synchronizing application configuration data over a network.